Who would want to grow up?
by Tatitatianna
Summary: Peter pan plot, put to Naruto : / 16 year old Hinata hears her father planning to move her out of the nursery and away from her 2 younger siblings, Neji and Hinabi. Where she can no longer tell stories, or share wishful conversationgs.. no more games and no more childish dreams. But Hinata doesn't want to grow up, and thats when a mysterious handsome blonde boy shows up.. flying?
1. Chapter 1

I recently came across a fanfic that suprised me greatly. It was the plot of peter pan withe the character of Naruto. Now, I immediately fell in love with this concept. Therefore, though it lacks originality, I am determined to create my own story to the likes of peter pan (I do not own either animation!) So i fervently hope you have some patience with me as i create my own wonderland :]

Who would want to grow up?

"NI-SAN! Can you please tell us a story!"

Hinata smiled down at her siblings. Hinabi was staring up at her pleadingly, whilst Neji pulled at the hem of her night gown. She loved her 2 younger siblings, though her brother could be moody, and Hinabi was quite the trouble maker. It didn't matter what kind of tufts they got into, Hinata would always cave to their every desire

"Of course."

"YAY!" The two sang in inusion and tugged Hinata along to their shared bedroom.

_Meanwhile._

Hiashi felt his eye twitch as he heard insane giggling make its way down the stairs. He was beyond irritated. Hinata was 16 for goodness sakes, she was not a little girl anymore and this ridiculous childs play was not appropriate for her. Her turned to his wife who was staring at him worridley.

"We need to talk later." He growled.

They had a party that evening, and he didn't want to spoil the mood by angering his wife. But as he listened to the bumps that almost shook the ceiling, he had half a mind to drag Hinata downstairs and give her what for.

"Of course dear, now lets get going shall we?" His wifes soft voice edged away some of his tension.

"Hai."

_Back_

"Ni-san, do you think I'll meet a handsome prince one day?" Hinabi sighed.

She had just finished telling the children the talke of Cinderella. The bedroom lights were closed, but moonlight shone brightly through their balconu window, illuminating the Hyuga children. Neji lay in his own bed, his thoughts danced with the pictures of talking mice and magical fairy god mothers. Hinata sat in a rocking chair between the two, Hinabi was laying on her side one arm propped up on its elbow as a hand held her chin. Her lavender eyes were trained on her older sister's wistful face.

"I don't know Hinabi-chan. But that would be wonderful wouldn't it?" Her sister's soft voice always made Hinabi feel safe, and comfortable.

"I should like to meet this evil step-mother." Neji whispered.

"Why would you want to meet her?" Hinabi questioned.

Neji rolled over and stared at his sisters, his own lavender eyes lighting up mischeviously. He looked just like Hinabi did when she was plotting something.

"Well, just imagine all the pranks we could pull on her? Smarten her up a bit I'de say."

Hinata chuckled softly at her siblings musings, and automatically began to hum a lullaby. Both Neji and Hinata lay back in their beds, Hinata sang them to sleep almost every night. Even though Neji was 11 and Hinabi was 9, they still craved their eldest siblings attention as if they were babes.

"A dream is a wish, you heart makes.." She crooned the song she knew so well from her favourite tale.

Sure enough, both children fell asleep momentarily. Their faces adorned with happy smilles. Hinata kissed both of them on their forheads, before heading to the kitchen for a glass of milk. She hand't heard her parents return from their party, but as she silently passed their bedroom she could hear them talking. She paused for a moment, she knew eavesdropping was inpolite, but the tone in her fathers voice suggested trouble.

"She's 16 ! She's much too old to be living in the nursery and indulging the other children with these.. these .. NONSENSE tales. Completely ridiculous fairy tales that can spoil a childs mind!" Hiashi hissed.

"Dear, they are but 11 and 9 they don not know any better. Besides, if we were to move Hinata a nanny would need to take her place. And i'de like you to find one that could put those children in their place and to bed like she can." Her mother tried to reason.

"I will not have it. We are moving her tomorrow. I will see to it that my children grow up to be resonable adults and not.. day dreaming waste offs." He concluded.

Hinata's hand flew up to cover her mouth. Move? From the nursery? But what about her brother and sister? Who would take care of them? She felt hot tears prick her eyes and a lump form in her throat. Without waiting to hear her mothers rebutle she spun quietly and flew back to her shared room. She threw herself into her bed, which was actually a converted window seat. She preferred sleeping where she could watch the stars at night.

_Oh, why do I have to move? Its not fair, I never asked to grow up..._

With that thought, Hinata willed herself into unconsciousness, completely unaware that she was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

A flicker of gold shone in stark contrast against the darkly bricked house. A lithe figure moved quickly through the space that led to the nursery on the second floor of the grand home. A shimmer of yellow sparkled through the air, dusting their trail in shimmering sprinkles of gold and purple.

"Where is it?" A melodic voice grumbled.

The figure cautiously unlocked the window that was infront ofthe elsest Hyuga's bed. The figure had waited for what seemed forever, until the girl had fallen asleep.

"Ino-chan, can you check the jewlrey box?" The voice whispered.

But to whom was a mystery, there was no other_ human_ with him. A glitter of purple flew by his shoulder, hovering above a huge box that sat on the elsest daughters dresser. The larger figure proceeded to kreep around the room, searching for something that obviously meant alot to him.

"Damnit.." He hissed as he stubbed his toe. He fell back on his bottom, his back slaming against the side of a bed.

"Mmm.. Don't do that Neji.." A soft voice mumbled from behind him.

The boy turned to investigate, and found himself face to face with Hinata. The girl was still soundly sleeping. But as he studied her face he found himself frowning. Her slight eyebrows were pushed together in worry, her eyes were shaking and he could see the red streaks on her skin where her tears had scalded the tender flesh. She had been crying hard, and he knew why. No more stories.

"There it is !" He whispered.

The eldest Hyuga had found a necklace weeks before, a beautiful thing with a turquoise gem hanging from it. Her mother hadn't known who it belonged to, so she had premitted the girl to keep it. Now the boy was in a pickle, should he try and take it off her neck? Surely he would wake her up.. Even Ino was useless, it was to close .. Sudenly, the jewelry box fell with a sharp crack off the dresser. A very flustered glitter of purple shot from it, zooming over to the boy who was busy staring at Hinata. The tiny thing thrust itself in his face, silently screaming at him.

"Im sorry Ino-can. But I found it."

A closer look would tell you that this tiny creature was indeed a fairy. She had long blonde hair, and big luminous blue eyes. She wore a tiny purple dressthat matched her purple tinted wings. She blinked at the boy she had come with, before turning to the Hyuga. She tilted her pretty head to the right before turning her with a humph.

"Oh c'mon Ino, you know she's pretty." He laughed.

With that pale lavender eyes snapped open. Hinata blinked as she took in the sight infront of her. A handomse blond haired boy was laughing at a.. a tiny ... winged creature? A girl with wings? .. She opened her mouth to scream when suddenly the tiny girl shot into her face, clasping her lips shit and glaring at her.

"SHHH! Please, don't scream! We don't mean any harm!" The boy pleaded.

Hinata stared incrediously at the tiny woman holing her mouth closed, before nodding. The girl gave her one last glare before letting go. She flew higher up infront of Hinata, before deliberately kicking her nose. Hinata whimpered and cupped her face in suprise.

"INO!" The boy hissed, and kocked the fairy away with a flick of his fingers.

"Ouch.." Hinata whispered.

"Im so sorry, she can get so jelous sometimes. Girls huh." The boy whispered, a smile on his gorgeous face.

Hinata was still mildly in shock. Her eyes were unblinking, staring at this mysterious stranger. Her noticed her staring and smiled widely at her. An unfamiliar heat bloomed in her cheeks, her face suddenly felt hot.

"Say, are you feeling okay?"The boy asked, his grin replaced by a worried look.

He pressed his hand to her forhead and Hinata gasped at the sudden contact. She stared into his deep blue eyes and her heart stuttered. She nodded against his palm and he smiled, moving his hand to her cheek.

"Did you know your real pretty? Especially when your cheeks are pink like that."

She blinked in astonishment, no boy had ever called her pretty... It wasn't like she was ugly, but Hinata was rather plain looking. Her long blue-black hair fell down to her hips in straight locks, her bangs were cut straight across her forhead, framing her strange lavender-white eyes . Her face was symmetrical, her lips plump and pink. She had an curvy body, but at 16 she was still filling out into her frame and was very shy about it. No boys usually looked at her, the way they did at the other girls in her classes that were able to be so flirtatious and confident.. She envied them secretly, but when Hinata came home to her siblings she always felt better. Neji and Hinabi thought their sister was beautiful, Neji himself had told Hinata that she reminded him of a water nymph..

"Hey I forgot to ask you, that necklace you have on, well its mine. Can I have it back." The strange boy broke her out of her train of thought.

She blinked in suprise. "Its yours? I found this weeks ago..."

"Yeah, I must've dropped it last time I was here." He shrugged.

"You've been here before?" She squeaked, her body stiffening.

His large eyes regarded her with rich amusement, making her suddenly aware that she was talking to him in her nightgown. She hastily pulled the covers up to her chest in attempt to cover herself, he just frowned and then broke into a fit of laughter.

"I've been coming here for a while, since they first moved your bed infront of the window."He gasped out between giggles.

She gasped, that had been 4 years ago. "So long.."

"Yeah, I love coming here , you're the best story teller!" He smiled at her.

Her heart was touched, he came here to hear her stories? That was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. The tiny lady with him made a gagging noise, and Hinata turned to see that she was sitting on her bedside table, nibbling on the crumbs of a chocolate chip cookie Hinata had eaten before bed.

"What is she?" Hinata breathed.

Naruto looked at her questioningly, when suddenly a small boy appeared and grabbed ino between both hands.

"GOTCHA!" Neji cried, behind him Hinabi shot up with her fisted raised in the air.

To Hinata's suprise, the small woman started laughing, and patted Neji's hand. The boy let her go again and smiled at her, his eyes filled with admiration. She watched as the girl placed kisses on Neji's face before sitting on his shoulder and cuddling his neck.

"Oh, they know Ino. Your brother caught her many of times. Your the only one who hasn't noticed us.. I was afraid you would make me stay away. OH! And Ino-can is a fairy of course, don't you have fairies here?" The boy sang.

She stared at her siblings guilty expressions, before turning back the the boy. He was holding his hand out to her, smiling widely.

"Im Naruto. Pleased to finally meet you Hinata-chan."

She blinked, and suddenly .. she felt as if she couldn't help it any longer. She let out a great peal of giggles, and grabbed Naruto's outstretched hand. When she could finally reopen her eyes, they sight that wlecomed her made her heart stop. Naruto was still holding her hand.. but he was sitting crosslegged... floating infront of her.

"Isn't it cool ni-san! Naruto-kun can fly!" Hinabi chattered at her, climbing up onto her sisters bed and smiling widely at him her eyes filled with hero worship.

"Y-you can fly?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well of course," He stated, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Do you want to try?"

Hinata stared at him, waiting for him to say he was joking, but he just stared at her hopefully. She nodded mutely and he grinned widely.

"Alright then, Ino-chan come here!" He called the fairy.

The small woman was still clinging to Neji, they appeared to be madly in love at this point. Neji even pouted as Ino flew away hurridely toward Naruto. The fairy stared at the blonde boy with big innocent eyes, and Hinata got the impression that she was very much attached to the boy.

"Can we make Hinata-chan fly?" He whispered, his gentle eyes soft and pelading.

Ino crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. He lifted a finger and touched the side of her face.

"Please Ino-chan.. Neji can come too if you want. Hinabi too of course."

At this the fairy dropped her arms and smiled widely at Naruto. She turned to Hinata and flew at her quickly. Hinata sheilded her face as the small fairy all but attacked her , wizzing around her . Suddenly she felt the urge to sneeze, and when she did, she felt herself lift right out of her bed. She grasped the hand she still held of Naruto's tightly, and he pulled her to him, standing up with her above her bed.

"There now, thats not so bad." Naruto smiled down at the petite girl.

Laughter could be heard across the room as Hinabi and Neji floated around with Ino. Though the fairy didn't like the eldest girl, she did love the other two. She lovingly patted Hinabi's long hair as Hinabi stared at her in awe.

"Ino-chan is so pretty, ne ni-san?" Hinabi breathed , turning to look at Hinata.

The fairy stiffened visably and looked at Hinata. Hinata stared into her tiny face and offered her a shy smile.

"She is the loveliest thing I've ever seen." Hinata said sincerely in a small voice.

Ino blinked, and turned to Naruto. She waved her hands around and made a strange sound. Naruto laughed at her, and she turned back to the other children.

"She said your okay, not as pretty as a fairy but still nice looking." Naruto explained.

Hinata blushed again, and watched as Naruto studied her face. He took her hand and suddenly spun her around the room.

"So, the story I heard tonight.. Cin-der-ellah? I was wondering.. what did she do with the prince in the end? Hug and kiss.. what does that mean?" He mused.

She felt her cheeks heat up again, she glanced over at Hinabi and Neji, who were now out on the dark balcony with Ino. She trusted the fairy would keep them safe. She definately did not know how to explain this one to Naruto without ... She blushed harder. He was watching her carefully, and he smiled when her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"So what are they?" Naruto asked again.

'Well... Umm, a h-hug is.. Something you do when you like a person very much.." She whispered, her voice wavering slightly.

"Well I like you Hinata-chan! Can we hug?" He said ecitedly.

She gulped and stared at him, his lovely blue eyes were fixed on her face.

"O-okay.."

"How ?" He asked.

"Y-you w-wrap your arms around the person.." She explained, her voice was very quiet.

Naruto didn't hesitate, he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist immediately crushing her to him. She was slower reaching up and wrapping her own arms around his neck. Her head was against his chest, he was very tall.

"Hmm.. I like this Hinata-chan, can we do this alot?" He murmered against her hair.

She felt as though an electric shock ran down her spine, her heart beat picked up almost audibly.

"So, what is a kiss?" He asked.

Her body shuddered, and he pulled back a bit to look at her face.

"Well.. A k-kiss, is something.." She took a deep breath."Something you do, when you love someone."

He blinked and stared deep into her eyes.

"Can I kiss you Hinata?" He whispered.

Her eyes widened, and she sputtered, unsure of how to answer him. Her head swam, her cheeks burned. He watched her, loving how cute she looked like this. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, all he knew was that he liked making her look like that.

"I-I th-think, umm.." She stuttered.

"Show me?" He whispered.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Close your eyes."

She opened hers to see he had obeyed immediately. She breathed in and out a few times, before taking his cheek into her palm. She leant forward quickly, and pressed her soft lips to his. Naruto's eyes opened in suprise. Her eyes were closed, and her soft hand was pressed against his cheek. Her lips felt really soft, and for some reason.. his heart felt funny. He grabbed her face and pressed thier lips together more firmly.

"AWE! NI-SAN AND NARUTO-KUN ARE IN LOVE!" A small voice called out victoriously.

Hinata wrenched her lips away from Naruto's, immdediately bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. Naruto grumbled a bit as she tried to pull away from him, he held her tighter. For some reason he didn't want to let her go. He felt something he had never felt before, he felt peaceful, he felt cared for, he felt .. loved.


End file.
